Incomprendida
by Minerva McGonagall
Summary: *Cap. 9!!!* Ginny Weasley comienza su cuarto curso y no puede quitarse a Harry Potter de la cabeza, aunque él no le haga caso.
1. Default Chapter

§« Un nuevo año »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la estación de King Cross, exactamente en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, se encontraba una muchachita menuda, pelirroja y con la cara llena de graciosas pecas. Ginny Weasley comenzaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Mientras admiraba el Expreso de Hogwarts, recordaba la cantidad de cosas que sucedieron el curso pasado: El Torneo de los tres magos, el baile de Navidad (y con eso, los pisotones de Neville), la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el retorno de Voldemort, Harry...  
  
Harry. No le había visto en todo el verano, ya que Dumbledore no le dejó pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en casa de los Weasley. Aunque supo de él, estuvo muy preocupada todo el verano, pensando en cómo se debía sentir Harry...  
  
- ¡Ginny, cielo! - dijo la señora Weasley sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¡Sube!  
  
- Voy, mamá - dio un beso a su madre y subió al tren.  
  
- Que paséis un buen curso. Tened cuidado y portaos bien, ¿eh? - dijo mirando a Fred y George- ¡Ron, cuida de Ginny! ¿Me oyes?  
  
Cómo odiaba eso. "Cuidad de Ginny"... ¡Ella sabía cuidarse sola! Por ser la más pequeña de la familia no va a ser una inútil, pero nadie se daba cuenta...  
  
Mientras buscaban un compartimento libre, se encontraron con Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron.  
  
- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal? - saludó la joven.  
  
- Hola Hermione - respondió Ron- ¿dónde has estado este verano?  
  
- Eh... ¿por qué no buscamos un compartimento? - dijo Hermione, incómoda.  
  
- No me has contestado - insistió el pelirrojo.  
  
- B-bueno...he.. he ido a...- bajó el tono de voz tanto que apenas se la oía- Bulgaria  
  
Antes de que Ron pudiera gritar, Ginny anunció que había un sitio libre dónde podrían sentarse.  
  
- Ginny, vete - dijo Ron- Tengo que hablar con Hermione.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Ginny, vamos! Por favor...  
  
La pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y salió de allí a toda prisa. ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso? Nunca contaban con ella para nada, ni confiaban en ella... ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué es una inmadura incapaz de comprender las cosas? Sí, vale. Tenía catorce años. Pero no era como las demás chicas de su edad que solamente se preocupaban por la ropa y los peinados que llevaban. Estaba (otra vez) sumida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien.  
  
- ¡Perdón!- levantó la vista y vio unos bonitos ojos verdes mirándola.  
  
- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué tal? Oye, ¿has visto a Ron y Hermione?  
  
- Ho-hola Harry... sí, sí... están... ahí - dijo señalando una puerta- en ese compartimento.  
  
- Vale, gracias- dijo sonriéndola  
  
Por fin le había visto. Estaba más cambiado. Había crecido y estaba más fuerte. Y más guapo que nunca... Oh, ¡pero qué estúpida era! ¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto nerviosa? Ahora el pensaría que era tonta o algo así... Qué más da. Si solo la verá como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Él no la quiere. No... ni siquiera se ha fijado en ella. Sólo tiene ojos para Cho. La verdad, el chico tiene buen gusto (N/A: ¡Puaj! Nooo, yo no pienso eso, ¿eh?). No podía competir con ella... era guapa, popular y una excelente jugadora de quidditch. No... no tenía posibilidades.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Patético, ¿verdad? XDDD ¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¿Les a gustado? Seguro que no... (Muy bien, tu sé optimista, hija...!). Es como una introducción, y si hago más capítulos lo haré más interesante, ¿eh? Pero no sé si lo seguiré. Depende de lo que me digan... Dejen review y no sean muy crueles, por favor, que es mi primer fic! Besos,  
  
Indecisa. 


	2. ¿Un baile? ¡No, gracias!

Disclaimer: Bueno, ya saben, ¿no? Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
§« ¿Un baile? ¡No, gracias! »§  
  
  
  
Había pasado ya un mes desde que Ginny había llegado a Hogwarts. También pasaron cosas agradables para ella, como por ejemplo que el profesor Lupin volvía a dar clase. Y desagradables: En Halloween se celebraría un baile.  
  
Normalmente a cualquier chica de su edad le entusiasmaría la idea. Pero a ella no. No tenía razones... seguro que ningún chico la invitaría. Como el año pasado... sólo la invitó Neville. ¿Y por qué? Porque Hermione le había dicho que no.  
  
En fin... si no encontraba pareja, se quedaría en la sala común leyendo. Ultimamente le gustaba mucho leer, sobretodo desde que Hermione le había prestado algunos libros. Estaba pensando esto (N/A: Esta chica piensa demasiado, ¿no? O.o) mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Se dejó caer en un asiento al lado de Ruth Thompson, una chica de cuarto año, con el pelo negro, largo y rizado, y ojos marrones.  
  
1. ¡Eh! ¡Hola Ginny!- saludó Ruth  
  
1. ¡Buenos días! - Ginny se sirvió cereales - ¿Qué tal?  
  
1. Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? ¡Yo sí!  
  
1. Oh, estoy bien... y no, no tengo pareja - contestó Ginny apesadumbrada - ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
  
1. ¡Harry Potter! - al oír esto a Ginny se le cayó la cuchara y Ruth empezó a reír- ¡Es broma! Voy con Terry Boot  
  
1. ¿Es ese chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw? - Ruth asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te gusta?  
  
1. Eh... bueno... - balbuceó Ruth.  
  
Ginny sonrió. Se notaba que Ruth estaba loca por Terry, porque cada vez que lo veía se quedaba sin habla (y eso era muy difícil). "Qué suerte tiene... ojalá pudiera salir yo con él" pensó, mientras miraba en dirección a Harry, que estaba embobado observando a Cho.  
  
1. ¡Demonios!- gritó Ginny.  
  
1. ¿Pasa algo, Gin?- preguntó Ruth.  
  
1. ¿Eh? No, no...  
  
Y siguió mirando a Harry. Para su alivio, ya no miraba a Chang, ahora estaba charlando tranquilamente con Ron y Hermione. Bueno... ¿tranquilamente? Parecían preocupados, los tres. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Si se atreviese, se lo preguntaría. Pero sabía que la iban a echar de allí, y no quería hacer el ridículo. Y menos delante de Harry.  
  
Unas horas después, fue a la biblioteca con Ruth. Nunca habían sido muy amigas, pero ahora estaban más unidas. Y no sabía por qué. Quizá fuera porque Ruth Thompson tampoco era como las demás chicas. Sí, era bastante ligona, pero no se preocupaba sólo por eso.  
  
Estaban haciendo los deberes de pociones. Snape les había mandado trabajo extra por hablar en clase, cuando en realidad se estaban defendiendo de unos alumnos de Slytherin. Por suerte no tenían a Draco Malfoy en su clase... hay que reconocer que el chico es guapo (N/A: ¡Y tanto! *.*), pero le hacía la vida imposible a su hermano, a Hermione, y a Harry...  
  
Con ella casi nunca se metía. Tal vez porque la pelirroja solía evitarle para que no se burlara de ella, o porque (al igual que Harry) no sabía que existía.  
  
1. Ginny- dijo Ruth, divertida- ultimamente te metes demasiado en tu mundo, ¿no crees?  
  
1. ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ginny, extrañada.  
  
1. Bueno... no sé. Estás en la luna...  
  
1. Agh...¡Maldito Snape! - Ginny intentó cambiar de tema.  
  
1. Sí, no entiendo por qué nos hace ésto  
  
1. ¡Porque es tonto!  
  
1. Sí, es verdad- admitió Ruth, riéndose.  
  
Siguieron haciendo los deberes hasta que Harry entró en la biblioteca. Estaba buscando un libro sobre quidditch mientras Ginny le miraba. Estaba tan pendiente de sus movimientos, que no se percató de que un muchacho se había acercado a ella y la estaba hablando. De repente, Harry se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Ginny mirándole. Durante unos segundos los dos se miraron a los ojos, y Harry la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
1. Hola...- susurró la joven pelirroja muy bajito- "¡Me ha mirado! ¡Me ha mirado y me ha saludado!" ... ¿Y qué? También saludaba a la demás gente y no estaba enamorado de ella... Ginny, no sueñes. No te hagas ilusiones, porque luego lo pasarás peor. Ginny...¿me oyes?  
  
1. ¡Ginny! - era Ruth.  
  
1. ¿Sí?  
  
1. ¡Ginny, por favor! ¡Haz caso a este chico! ¡El pobre te está invitando al baile y tu pasas de él!  
  
- ¡Oh!...  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los review, de verdad! Me han subido el autoestima ^^ Y ahora, contestaciones:  
  
CurlsofGold: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Jeje, muchas gracias por el review. ¡A mi también me gustan las mismas parejas que a tí! ^^  
  
Maika Yugi: Gracias por el review, y yo también he pasado por esa situación (ahora también pero no me afecta tanto como antes XD). Espero que la hayas pasado y ya estés bien ^^  
  
Suky Black: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo ^o^  
  
Lalwen de Black: Lo del nick me lo puse porque no se me ocurría ningún nombre, y pensé "Joé, que indecisa soy" y acabé poniéndome ese XD. Pero la verdad es que un poco insegura si que soy. Me alegro de que te guste ^^  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
Indecisa. 


	3. ¿Eso son celos?

§« ¿Eso son celos? »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Ginny sorprendida mirando al chico. Era bastante guapo, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Miró su túnica y pudo apreciar los colores y el escudo de Hufflepuff- Er... ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Soy Ernie MacMillan, de quinto curso  
  
- ¡Ah...!- No sabía que decir. A lo mejor era una broma de Ruth y en realidad él no quería invitarla...  
  
- ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? - preguntó el muchacho, un poco cohibido.  
  
- ¡Claro que quiere! ¿A que sí, Gin?- dijo Ruth, divertida.  
  
- ¡Ruth! - Exclamó la pelirroja. - Eh... pues...  
  
Un estruendoso ruido la interrumpió. Giró para ver de dónde venía y vio a Harry, recogiendo un montón de libros. Cuando terminó de recogerlos, salió a paso ligero, mirándoles de reojo. Qué extraño...  
  
- Eh... Ernie, que... lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya estoy comprometida - mintió Ginny.  
  
- Ah... bueno, no pasa nada - contestó el chico con voz triste- Hasta luego  
  
- Adiós... - Ruth siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta- ¡Ginny! ¿Eres tonta? ¿Por qué le dices que no? ¿Tú le has visto? Es muy guapo, ¡y simpático!  
  
- ¡Me da igual!- dijo la pelirroja.  
  
- Es por Harry, ¿verdad? - insistió Ruth- ¡Por favor, Gin! Tienes que dejar de pensar en él.  
  
Ginny se quedó callada. Sí, era por Harry. ¡Qué estúpida era! ¡Había rechazado a ese chico, y todo por alguien que no le hacía el menor caso! Tiene que olvidarse de él. Tiene que olvidarse de Harry Potter. Pero... no es tan fácil. Se lo había propuesto un montón de veces. Y justo cuando pensaba que lo había conseguido, se lo encontraba por algún corredor del castillo, y comenzaban a temblarle las piernas, como siempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro alborotado, con gafas, sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado del fuego.  
  
Estaba pensando.  
  
Ernie Macmillan... ¿pidiéndole a Ginny que vaya al baile con él? ¿Por qué a ella? Hay muchas más chicas en Hogwarts... En ese momento Ron entró por el agujero del retrato.  
  
- Hola Harry- saludó- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Nada, descansando un poco... ¿y tú?  
  
- Acabo de pedirle a Hermione que sea mi pareja en el baile - dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.  
  
1. ¿En serio? - Harry sonrió- Yo todavía no tengo con quién ir...  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Cho Chang? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Bueno, no sé...- Harry recordó cuando le pidió a Cho que fuera su pareja el año pasado. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Era la primera vez invitaba a una chica a un baile, y la primera vez que se enamoraba... Aunque realmente no estaba enamorado. Sí, le gustaba Cho, y mucho. "¿Cómo no iba a gustarme, con lo preciosa que es?" se dijo Harry. Pero no pasaba de eso, un... capricho. No estaba todo el día pensando en ella, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.  
  
- Harry- dijo Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Te ha contestado Hocicos?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza. - No, todavía no...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny y Ruth salieron de la biblioteca y fueron al Gran Comedor a buscar a Colin Creevey, su mejor amigo. Eran amigos desde hace un año, aproximadamente. Se llevaban muy bien. Colin era simpático, comprensivo, dulce, buen amigo... un encanto. Al principio se ponía un poco pesado con el tema "Harry Potter", pero cuando supo que Ginny estaba enamorada de él, dejó de hablar sobre ese "tema".  
  
- Hola Colin - saludaron las dos chicas.  
  
- ¡Ah, hola! ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Bueno...- dijo Ruth. De repente sonrió- ¿A qué no sabes a quién han invitado al baile de Halloween?  
  
- A...¿tí?- intentó adivinar Colin.  
  
- No, ¡a la señorita Weasley!  
  
¿Ah, sí?- Exclamó el muchacho un poco molesto- ¿Y quién te invitó, Gin?  
  
- Ernie Macmillan, un chico de Hufflepuff- contestó Ginny poniéndose colorada- Pero le he dicho que no  
  
- Ah...  
  
- ¡Ahora te quedarás sin pareja, Gin!- dijo Ruth decepcionada.- Oh, allí está Terry... voy a saludarle... ¡hasta luego!  
  
Se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw a hablar con el chico. Ginny y Colin se quedaron charlando un rato. Él tampoco había conseguido pareja para el baile. Según él, estaba esperando para pedírselo a alguien especial.  
  
- Entonces, Ginny... ¿no tienes pareja?  
  
- No, ¿por?  
  
- Bueno, me preguntaba si tú... eh... ¿Querrías venir al baile conmigo? - Las mejillas de Colin tomaron un color rosado.  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de esa chica especial?  
  
Colin se puso aún más rojo.  
  
- Eh... b-bueno, eh... es que... como tu no tenías pareja, p-pues pensé que sería mejor que fuéramos los dos... juntos- contestó el chico muy nervioso.  
  
- Pero tú quieres ir con esa chica, ¿no?- insistió Ginny, extrañada.  
  
- ¡Sí! Pero... no importa. ¿Qué me dices? Venga, será divertido  
  
- Está bien... - dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les ha gustado? A mi no me convence mucho, pero bueno... No sé cuando podré escribir el próximo capítulo, porque estoy de exámenes.  
  
Ahora contestación a los reviews ^^  
  
Lora Chang: ¡Hola! Sí, jeje, por fin la han invitado al baile! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por el review ^^  
  
Lalwen de Black: ¡Hola de nuevo! n_n Agh, eso de ser segundo plato es lo peor ¬¬Uu... en fin, gracias por el review!!!  
  
Maika Yugi: Me alegro de que ya pasaras la mala experiencia. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo ^^  
  
CurlsofGold: Uy! en lo de quedarme mirando embobada soy una experta! XD ^^ Gracias, me alegro de que te guste ^_~  
  
Remus J Lupin: Ya, cuando lo escribí también me pareció que pasó muy rápido el primer mes, pero no se me ocurría nada que poner... Muchas gracias por los ánimos ^^  
  
Ginny Carter: Uf, a veces me quedo estancada y no se que poner... que mal se pasa . Supongo que ocurre más en los primeros... Gracias por los ánimos ^^ 


	4. El baile

§« El baile »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por fin... por fin había conseguido ir al baile con ella. Se armó de valor y se lo pidió, ¡y ella le dijo que sí! Aunque, en el fondo, no estaba tan entusiasmado... en el fondo sabía que se lo pidió para no ir él solo al baile, y no porque le gustara de verdad... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Ya no la veía como antes. Quizá fuera el respeto que tenía por Cedric, o que se estaba empezando a fijar en otra persona...  
  
"Definitivamente, Harry, ya no amas a Cho Chang. Es más, creo que nunca la has amado" se dijo el joven Potter, que tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que había dejado de comer.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo una muchacha de pelo enmarañado.  
  
  
  
- ¿Eh? Nada, Hermione...  
  
  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué no comes? Estas embobado - dijo Ron.  
  
  
  
- Estaba... pensando. Cosas mías- contestó Harry sonriendo- No os preocupéis. Venga, ¡vamos a comer!  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione le miraron extrañados, pero sonrieron también.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Vamos Colin! ¡Llegamos tarde a Pociones, y Ruth nos está esperando!- gritó una pelirroja corriendo por los pasillos.  
  
  
  
- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- susurró el joven que la acompañaba- Tranquila...  
  
  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿A quién tenemos aquí? Creevey y Weasley, el club de fans del Cabeza Rajada...- una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras los hizo detenerse.  
  
  
  
"¡Oh! ¡mierda, mierda mierda!" murmuró Ginny para sí misma.  
  
  
  
- ¡Malfoy! Déjanos en paz, tenemos prisa- gritó Colin, rojo de furia.  
  
  
  
- ¿Y quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- contestó Malfoy- No me hagas reír...  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no te compras un desierto y lo barres con tu Nimbus 2001? Porque para el quidditch no te sirve de mucho tenerla... - dijo Ginny  
  
  
  
- Tú cállate, pobretona, que no tienes dinero ni para comprarte una mísera escoba  
  
  
  
De repente Colin se tiró encima de Malfoy dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo. "¡No vuelvas a insultarla, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!" gritaba. Pero, desgraciadamente, Malfoy tenía más fuerza que él, y con un brusco movimiento se apartó de Colin y lo tiró al suelo.  
  
- No me toques, sangre sucia- murmuró Malfoy mirando al joven gryffindor que yacía en el suelo. Y se fue caminando con la cabeza alta, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
- Llegan tarde. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- les dijo Snape nada más entrar en las mazmorras.  
  
  
  
- Maldito puñetero...- murmuró Ginny sentándose en los pupitres del fondo. Había aprendido esa expresión de su hermano Ron, aunque cada vez que la decía, él se enfadaba y la regañaba por mal hablada. ¡Qué injusto!  
  
  
  
- ¿Dónde os habíais metido?- preguntó Ruth nerviosa.  
  
  
  
Colin no contestó, y Ginny tampoco. Estuvieron toda la clase callados, y no se rieron cuando a Snape se le puso la cara verde por haber probado la poción equivocada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes. Bueno, Hermione los hacía mientras Harry y Ron se dedicaban a mandarse notitas. De repente, Hermione cerró sus libros de golpe.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.  
  
  
  
- Las seis- contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
  
  
- ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ron, a las ocho en la sala común! ¡Y espérame! ¡Hasta luego!  
  
  
  
Y se fue dejando a los chicos bastante sorprendidos, que siguieron haciendo los deberes (N/A: Sí, sí... deberes ¬¬)  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Ginny!- Ruth salió del baño con dos túnicas- Dime, ¿cuál me quedaría mejor?  
  
  
  
- Mm... la verde  
  
  
  
- ¿La verde?- dudó la chica morena- ¿seguro?  
  
  
  
- Qué sí... - insistió Ginny- ¡Agh! ¡No tengo túnica!  
  
  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Ah, mira! - Ruth sacó de su baúl una túnica azul celeste, muy bonita- ¡Esta! ¡Póntela, vamos!  
  
  
  
- ¿P-para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Ruth, es preciosa! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Ginny emocionada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A las ocho, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de chicos esperando a sus parejas, y de chicas puntuales. Colin Creevey estaba sentado en un sillón. Recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana... Nunca se había puesto tan furioso. Pero Malfoy la había insultado, a ella...  
  
Se levantó para ver si venía Ginny. No, todavía no. Pero Ruth si bajaba.  
  
  
  
- ¿Dónde está Ginny? - preguntó el chico.  
  
  
  
- ¡Colin! ¡Qué guapo!  
  
  
  
- Gracias - se sonrojó- tú también estas muy guapa. ¿Dónde está Gin?  
  
  
  
- Ah, ahora mismo baja. ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió Ruth.  
  
  
  
  
  
A los cinco minutos, una pelirroja bajaba las escaleras de la sala común. Debajo de la túnica celeste que le había dejado Ruth, llevaba un vestido del mismo color, con mangas de campana y que le llegaba por las rodillas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño adornado con pequeñas florecitas azules. Se puso detrás de Colin y, sonriendo divertida, le dio pequeños golpecitos en el hombro. El chico se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido.  
  
  
  
- ¿Ginny...?- preguntó, dudando.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué tal estoy?  
  
  
  
- Estás... estás...- quería decirle que estaba preciosa, que era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, pero no podía...- estás bastante bien  
  
  
  
Ginny sonrió algo triste. - Tú también estás bastante bien. ¿Vamos? - preguntó.  
  
  
  
- Sí, bajemos  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Estaba decorado con calabazas flotantes y habían quitado las largas mesas, poniendo en su lugar otras redondas para cuatro personas. En el centro de cada mesa había una calabaza pequeña, con luz dentro.  
  
Entre la multitud, vislumbró a Harry. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba la misma túnica del año pasado, pero la arregló para que pareciera distinta. Agarrada a su brazo iba Cho.  
  
Para que negarlo, estaba preciosa (N/A: Aghh... .). Iba con una túnica dorada y el pelo suelto, pero sujeto con pinzas de oro.  
  
Por un momento le pareció que Harry la miraba. "Bah... imaginaciones mías" pensó la pelirroja.  
  
Qué equivocada estaba...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Qué bonito está todo! ¿Verdad, Harry?- dijo una chica morena.  
  
  
  
- Sí...  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, mira! ¿Te has fijado con quién va Sammy? ¿Y la túnica que lleva? ¡Por favor, es horrible!  
  
  
  
Harry no contestó. ¡Qué chica más chismosa! Desde que entraron al Gran Comedor, no había dejado de criticar a la gente y a su ropa. Estaba harto... Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la habitación y no haber ido al baile. O tal vez no...  
  
Mientras Cho opinaba que Thompson y Boot no tendrían que haber ido juntos, Harry vio entrar a la chica más bonita de Hogwarts.  
  
Iba de la mano de Colin Creevey. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos castaños. Qué curioso, se parecía mucho a...  
  
  
  
- ¡¿Ginny?!- exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes.  
  
  
  
¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes de lo guapa que era? Bueno, siempre la había visto como la hermana de su mejor amigo...  
  
E iba con Colin Creevey. Pero... bueno, Ron siempre le chinchaba con que Ginny estaba enamorada de él. ¿Entonces por qué va con ése? "Son mejores amigos, Harry. Sólo eso" pensó.  
  
¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos? ¿Es qué estaba celoso? No, no podía ser. A él le gustaba Cho. Miró a la chica que tenía al lado.  
  
"¿Seguro, Harry? ¿Seguro que te gusta Cho? Me parece que no..." dijo una molesta vocecita en su cabeza.  
  
  
  
Y recordó lo que estuvo meditando por la mañana. Y estuvo de acuerdo con su conciencia. No le gustaba Cho, ni la amaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ^^ ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Siento haber tardado, es que estoy de exámenes y... buff Habrá baile para rato, ¿eh? Todavía no acaba ^^  
  
Antes de nada, para no repetirme... MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir con la historia  
  
  
  
CurlsofGold: ¡Hola! Me gusta eso de la caja de bombones XDDD  
  
Remus J Lupin: Gracias por lo de los ánonimos ^^ . Me alegro de que te haya gustado ese capítulo.  
  
Lyra Radcliffe: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante ^.~  
  
Maika Yugi: XDD Te gusta ver a Harry sufrir, ¿eh? (a mí tambien, muahahaha)  
  
Lora chang: A mí también me gustaría que Harry fuera con Ginny y no con la Cho (¬¬'), pero bueno, si hay otro baile... pues quién sabe...jeje  
  
Kami-chan: ¡Hola! Ni siquiera yo tengo muy seguro de con quién voy a liar a Ginny... jeje ^^  
  
Lourdes durand: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo ;) 


	5. El baile II

§« El baile II »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Ginny! - exclamó Parvati Patil, acompañada de Seamus- ¡Estás increíble!  
  
- Gracias, Parvati- dijo la aludida poniéndose un poco colorada.  
  
  
  
De repente, entre la gente que había alli, vio dos cabezas pelirrojas acercándose velozmente.  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, no!- se apresuró a esconderse detrás de su pareja- ¡Escóndeme! ¡Qué no me vean!  
  
  
  
Los pelirrojos llegaron a donde ellos estaban. "¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Sal de tu escondite y ven aquí ahora mismo!" gritaron.  
  
- ¿Qué quereis?- contestó enfadada.  
  
- ¡Inspección!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono- Venimos a ver si estás demasiado guapa, hermanita  
  
  
  
Ginny se sonrojó. Colin los miraba divertido. Fred intentó alargarle un poco más el vestido "¡Es demasiado corto!", pero afortunadamente, no pudo porque Ginny se lo impidió con amenazas. Mientras, George intentaba taparle un poco más con la túnica.  
  
- Hace frío, Ginny- dijo riéndose.  
  
- ¡Dejadme en paz!  
  
- Vale, sólo era una broma...- dijo Fred- La verdad, estás muy guapa  
  
- Sí, nunca pensé que lo fueras  
  
- ¡George!  
  
- ¡Es una broma, es una broma! ¿Cómo no vas a ser guapa, siendo una Weasley?  
  
  
  
La pelirroja sonrió. No podía enfadarse con ellos, era imposible.  
  
  
  
- Por cierto, Colin- dijo Fred, antes de irse- ¿Quieres un caramelo?  
  
  
  
Cuando Colin iba a cogerlo, Ginny gritó "¡No!" y agarrándolo de la mano se lo llevó a la mesa donde estaba Ruth, dejando a los gemelos riéndose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Y me pidió que fuera su pareja de baile! ¿Os lo creéis?  
  
- Oh...- exclamaron Ron y Hermione, sarcásticamente  
  
- Por supuesto, le dije que no...  
  
- Ahem...- tosió Harry disimuladamente.  
  
- ¡Oh, Harry me había olvidado de ti!- Cho rió estúpidamente- Por cierto, ¿habéis ido alguna vez a Roma? ¡Es precioooosa! Allí conocí a un chico que... ¡uf!  
  
  
  
Esa debía ser la mesa más aburrida del Gran Comedor. Ese pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de los tres amigos. Harry, Ron y Hermione "escuchaban" hablar a Cho, que por cierto, no se callaba nunca. Y digo escuchando entre comillas, porque Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a mirarse de reojo y a asentir con la cabeza cada vez que Chang hacía una pregunta, y Harry miraba a una chica que hablaba animadamente con su compañero.  
  
De repente, a Ron se le cayó el tenedor en el plato. Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica que había estado observando Harry antes.  
  
- ¡¿Esa es Ginny?!- exclamó sorprendido  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah, sí... Bueno, pues Marc me dijo...- Cho siguió a lo suyo.  
  
- ¿Y a mi que me importa Marc?- dijo Ron, Cho le miró ofendida- Oh, pero... ¡Tiene pareja!  
  
- Claro que tiene pareja, Ron. Es normal... - susurró Hermione.  
  
- ¡Pero...!  
  
  
  
Nadie lo notó, pero Harry estaba aún más furioso que Ron. Media hora más tarde, llegaron Las Brujas de Macbeth y comenzaron a tocar. A Harry le gustaba la música, pero no le agradaba la idea de bailar con Cho.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero bailar con ella? Estoy con la chica más guapa de Ravenclaw..." pensó.  
  
"Porque tu no quieres estar con la chica más guapa de Ravenclaw. Quieres estar con la más guapa de Gryffindor..." le contestó la fastidiosa voz.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de una divertida charla, Ruth y Terry (que por cierto, era muy simpático) salieron a bailar.  
  
- Bueeeno...- dijo Colin.  
  
- Sí...- contestó Ginny. Por alguna extraña razón, no sabía que decir.  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el joven.  
  
- Vale...  
  
  
  
Salieron a la pista. Colin colocó tímidamente una mano en su cintura, y con la otra agarró la mano de la chica. Se quedaron callados, mirándose y bailando al compás de una canción lenta.  
  
- Eh, Colin... Gracias por defenderme de Malfoy  
  
- Oh, no es nada...- sonrió- Es un idiota...  
  
- Ya. En fin...  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Oye Gin... te... ¿te hubiera gustado ir con otro chico?- preguntó Colin. Sabía que ella quería ir con Harry, pero también sabía que no le iba a decir eso.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Me lo paso muy bien contigo, Colin  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
  
- Sí...  
  
  
  
Hubo un silencio otra vez.  
  
- Ginny...  
  
- Dime  
  
- Yo... yo te... te...- balbuceó  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que... que... yo tengo sed. Sí, eso... tengo sed. Voy a por cerveza de mantequilla, ¿quieres?- dijo muy nervioso  
  
- Bueno...  
  
Se separó de ella apresuradamente y fue a por bebidas. Ginny bajó la mirada y suspiró. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Harry y Cho, bailando. Él no parecía muy contento...  
  
Volvió a suspirar. Alguien la llamó. Era Colin. Ya no se veía tan nervioso.  
  
- ¿Y las bebidas?- preguntó la chica al ver que no las había traído.  
  
- ¡Oh, es verdad! Se me olvidaron  
  
- ¿No tenías sed?- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
- Se me pasó- contestó Colin alzando los hombros.  
  
  
  
Comenzaron a bailar otra canción lenta. Él no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarse justo de su mejor amiga? Y lo peor es que sabía que ella no le amaba... Ella sólo le veía como a un amigo, nada más...  
  
Se miraron a los ojos dulcemente. Sin decir nada, se fueron acercando lentamente. Sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros, y...  
  
  
  
- ¡Eres un cabezota!  
  
Se separaron rápidamente, mirando a ver de donde procedía esa voz.  
  
- ¡Eres un cabezota!- volvió a repetir la voz. Era una chica- Te he dicho mil veces que no pasó nada en Bulgaria. Además... ¿por qué estás tan interesado?  
  
- ¡P-pues porque eres mi amiga!- contestó un chico pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
"Si, ya..." se dijo Ginny para sí.  
  
- ¡Pues eso no te incumbe! ¡Eres un cabezota, un orgulloso, un...!- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡Y tú eres una sabelotodo presuntuosa y no sé como puedo estar enamorado de ti!  
  
  
  
Ron se tapó la boca con una mano. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado. La demás gente que había allí murmuraba sobre lo que habían oído. Entre la multitud apareció Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin comprender.  
  
  
  
Hermione salió corriendo, seguida por un preocupado Ron. Harry miró a Ginny interrogante. Se acercó a ella.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó otra vez.  
  
- Ron. Le ha dicho a Hermione que está enamorado de ella- le informó la chica.  
  
- Oh, vaya...- sonrió- ¡Por fin se ha atrevido!  
  
- Bueno... no se lo ha dicho voluntariamente...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Pues... que mientras discutían, se le escapó  
  
- Vaya...- repitió el chico.  
  
Ginny sonrió. Él también.  
  
- Oye, ¿querrías...- comenzó Harry.  
  
- ¡Ginny! ¿Te vienes?- dijo Colin, que apareció detras de Harry.  
  
- ... bailar?  
  
  
  
Ginny miró a Harry muy sorprendida. ¿Le estaba pidiendo bailar? Le entraton ganas de saltar, gritar y abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Miró a Colin.  
  
- B-bueno, yo me quedaré aquí... esperándote- dijo Colin  
  
- ¿No te importa?- preguntó ella.  
  
- No... tranquila- sonrió tristemente.  
  
  
  
Ginny le dio un abrazo y se fue a bailar con Harry.  
  
  
  
- Eh... bailas bien- susurró el chico.  
  
Ella se puso roja. - Tú también- murmuró.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?- preguntó el muchacho de pelo azabache.  
  
- Oh, muy bien. ¿Y tú?  
  
- También- dijo él sonriendo.  
  
  
  
La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero no estaba del todo contenta. Tenía un sentimiento de culpa que no le dejaba ser feliz... Buscó entre la multitud y vio a Colin sentado en una mesa, solo.  
  
Sintió una sacudida en el estómago. No quería dejarle solo... pero... Harry le gustaba tanto... Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía de bailar con él, de estar cerca suyo. Dudaba que eso volviera a pasar.  
  
Terminó la canción. Se quedaron unos segundos agarrados, pero al fin tuvieron que dejar de bailar.  
  
- B-bueno, eh... vuelvo con Colin...  
  
- Sí... yo también tengo que volver con mi pareja- dijo Harry. Parecía deprimido.  
  
  
  
Ginny se dirigió a la mesa donde había visto antes a Colin. No estaba. Le buscó con la mirada, pero no le veía. Salió al jardín a buscarle.  
  
Al fin, cinco minutos después. Lo encontró sentado en un banco, a la luz de pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban alrededor de los rosales.  
  
- Colin- jadeó ella, cansada de tanto correr- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Pensando- contestó él, sin mirarla.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- ¿Ya no bailas con Harry?  
  
- No... ya se acabó la canción  
  
- Ah - dijo Colin secamente.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.  
  
- ¿A mí? Qué va... - dijo molesto.  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Ginny lo siguió a zancadas, hasta que lo agarró de un brazo.  
  
- ¡Colin Creevey!- dijo seria- Dime ahora mismo que te pasa  
  
Él se giró.  
  
- No te lo puedo decir, lo siento.  
  
- Pero... somos amigos, ¿no?- insistió ella.  
  
- Sí, precisamente por eso no puedo contártelo...  
  
  
  
Ginny no entendió. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron en el comedor. Estaba medio vacío, y el grupo de música ya se había ido. Así que decidieron marcharse a la sala común de Gryffindor, porque no tenían muchas ganas de fiesta.  
  
La sala común estaba llena. Los gemelos estaban cantando subidos en una mesa y la gente coreaba la canción que cantaban. Parecían divertirse mucho.  
  
  
  
No había ni rastro de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de Harry.  
  
Cuando iban a despedirse, Colin se acercó mucho a ella, como si quisiera... besarla. Pero se apartó y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.  
  
- Hasta mañana...- susurró.  
  
  
  
Ginny se despidió y subió las escaleras. ¿Qué le pasaba a Colin? Estaba muy raro...  
  
Entró a la habitación. Allí estaba Ruth.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, Gin?  
  
- Bien... ¿y tú?  
  
- ¡Genial!- se tumbó en la cama- Ha sido el mejor baile de mi vida...  
  
- Suerte que tienes- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
Ruth se levantó- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- ¿No te lo has pasado bien?  
  
- Sí, pero... no sé. Estoy confundida  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la morena.  
  
Ginny le contó lo sucedido en el baile: La invitación de Harry, como se sintió cuando dejó a Colin solo, lo raro que estaba...  
  
- Es que... está muy raro, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja, pensativa.  
  
Ruth no dijo nada. Parecía saber algo... e intentaba ocultarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí no me ha dejado muy convencida, pero bueno... Mm... voy a intentar que el fic sea más... "oscuro". No, no voy a hacer que Voldy mate a todos (¬¬'), Pero intentaré que sea más interesante, y que no haya tanto romance. Claro, que eso me llevará algún tiempo. Pero no mucho, no os preocupéis ^^  
  
Lalwen de Black: Yo tampoco me imagino a Cho chismosa, pero para este fic se me ocurrió hacerla así, para dejarla mal (muahahaha :D)  
  
Remus J Lupin: Muchas gracias ^^. Espero leer el próximo capítulo de tu fic pronto  
  
Anónimo: Hi! XD  
  
Kami-chan: ¿En serio escribo bien? *Indecisa saca un kleenex* ¡Qué emoción! Muchas gracias. Me das muchas ideas para el fic con tus comentarios ^^  
  
Ginny Potter: ¡Ahg, muerte a Cho! Pobrecilla, ella no tiene la culpa de gustarle a Harry... ¡Qué demonios! Sí que la tiene! XDD Muchas gracias por el review ^^  
  
Ginny Carter: Sí, menos mal que ya se dio cuenta ¬¬' Gracias por los ánimos :)  
  
Maika Yugi: Muahahaha somos malas! También me gustaría hacerle sufrir al chico que me gusta, pero por desgracia no puedo... T.T  
  
Aiko-Shiteru: Uf, odio a Cho, pero a veces no tengo más remedio que hablar bien de ella... buaaaa es deprimente XD. Gracias por las ideas, las tendré en cuenta ;) ¡Y gracias también por los ánimos! 


	6. Ratas, capturas y confesiones

§« Ratas, capturas y confesiones »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!  
  
Los chillidos de sus compañeras de cuarto despertaron a Ginny. Se levantó y se sentó en su cama de mal humor.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano...- dijo.  
  
- ¡Una rata! ¡Hay una rata enorme!- gritó Elizabeth Barlow.  
  
Se frotó los ojos y pudo ver a Ruth lanzándole objetos a un roedor que corría por toda la habitación asustado. Esa rata le sonaba de algo, pero... no sabía de qué. Al final, suspiraron aliviadas al ver como el bicho se escondía por un agujero de la pared.  
  
- Puaj... odio las ratas  
  
- No es para tanto, Ruth- dijo Ginny mientras sus amigas ponían cara de asco- Venga, es sólo una rata. Pero... ¿cómo habrá entrado?  
  
- Por el agujero, supongo...- dijo Alice Parker mientras Elizabeth contaba cómo se había encontrado a la rata a los pies de su cama.  
  
  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor. Allí estaba Colin, un poco apartado de los demás. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho saludó a Ruth, pero a Ginny no. Solamente se limitó a mirarla. Llevaba así de raro desde hace dos días, desde el baile. Si Ginny ya estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo, esto la confundía aún más. Ruth le susurró a Colin algo al oído y los dos rieron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Nada, nada- contestaron los dos.  
  
Ginny recordó lo que le dijo a Ruth por la noche, y el comportamiento de ésta. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo? Estaba segura de que sí. Pero ¿el qué?  
  
Se estaba hartando. Eran sus amigos, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no contaban con ella? Bueno, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas... No, algo estaba pasando. Y ellos lo sabían. Observó a Colin y Ruth hablar. Colin estaba ausente, mientras Ruth le contaba algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, tres amigos hablaban tranquilamente. Tranquilamente, hasta que llegó el tema del baile a su conversación.  
  
- Bueno, entonces...- comenzó Harry- ¿Qué pasó el sábado después de...?  
  
Hermione se quedó callada. Ron se puso rojo- Le dije a Hermione la verdad: Que no estoy enamorado de ella y que dije eso para darle celos a Parvati- explicó Ron.  
  
- ¿No era Lavender?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Eh... sí, Lavender. Como son tan amigas no las distingo  
  
- Ni que fueran gemelas- dijo Hermione molesta.  
  
Harry sonrió. Sabía muy bien que Hermione no soportaba a Lavender, y mucho menos ahora, que pensaba que Ron estaba enamorado de la chica. Y también sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, y que había dicho esa mentira porque no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.  
  
  
  
- Eh, Potter- una voz fría interrumpió sus pensamientos- Han pillado a Black, tu querido padrino. Ya no podrás escribirte más cartas con él... Estarás contento, ¿no?  
  
Escuchó risas. Se giró y pudo ver a Malfoy con sus dos guardaspaldas a cada lado, sosteniendo El Profeta, donde salía una foto de Sirius Black sujeto por dos aurores. Miró a sus amigos, que le devolvieron la mirada asombrados. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy que...? Entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
  
Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, y era mortífago. Voldemort sabía que Sirius no era el culpable de la muerte de los Potter, y Harry supuso que los mortífagos también lo sabían. Pero ¿cómo sabría Malfoy que se escribía con él? Bueno, era evidente. Es normal que un ahijado se comunique con su padrino...  
  
Y lo peor de todo: ¿Cómo le habían capturado?  
  
Agarró el periódico y se lo quitó a Malfoy de las manos. Lo puso sobre la mesa, y junto con Ron y Hermione, se inclinó sobre él para leerlo:  
  
  
  
SIRIUS BLACK, CAPTURADO  
  
  
  
La pasada noche, una carta anónima alertó al Ministerio de Magia de que habían visto al asesino a las afueras de Londres. Al parecer, se dirigía al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para secuestrar a Harry Potter y entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
- ¡Qué estupidez!- exclamó Ron.  
  
Por suerte, sus planes resultaron fallidos y no pudo llevarlos a cabo. Los aurores llegaron a tiempo y le capturaron, mientras él gritaba que era inocente. Ahora mismo está en la prisión de Azkaban, en una celda de alta seguridad.  
  
Esta vez, a petición de Albus Dumbledore, se le llevará a juicio. Aunque todos sabemos que él es culpable. Se dictará sentencia cuanto antes, probablemente mañana.  
  
- Pobre Sirius...- sollozó Hermione.  
  
Ron la abrazó. Harry estaba furioso. Sirius era como un padre para él. Ya había perdido a sus padres biológicos... ¿y ahora a Sirius? No podía ser...  
  
- Harry...- dijo una firme, pero amable voz- Ven a mi despacho, por favor. Tenemos que hablar  
  
Harry levantó la vista. Era Dumbledore.  
  
LoG siguió a su despacho, y una vez hubo entrado y saludado a Fawkes, se sentó en la confortable silla.  
  
- Ya estás enterado de lo que ha ocurrido- comenzó Dumbledore, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Harry- ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No, profesor. No se equivoca  
  
- Bien. Antes de nada, Harry, querría disculparme. Tendría que habértelo contado antes, pero tuve que ir a Azkaban- Hizo una pausa- Como sabrás, mañana es el juicio. No, lo siento, Harry. No puedes ir- dijo, como leyéndole el pensamiento- Haré todo lo posible por demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, pero va a ser difícil. Con esto quiero decirte, Harry, que puede que no funcione  
  
Harry gimió- Pero, profesor, no puede ir a Azkaban. No puede... es inocente... no..- suplicó.  
  
- Lo sé, Harry. Por eso quiero que me prometas que aunque las cosas salgan mal no te darás por vencido. Tienes que seguir adelante, y más ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto.- sonrió tristemente- ¿Prometido?  
  
- Prometido- dijo Harry, tembloroso. No estaba seguro de poderlo cumplir.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny, Colin y Ruth corrían por los pasillos, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, pues salieron unos minutos antes.  
  
- ¡Y la rata era así de grande!- decía Ruth mientras hacía gestos con las manos y contaba lo que pasó por la mañana.  
  
Colin y Ginny sonrieron. Ginny se alegró de que Colin estuviera un poco mejor con ella, pero todavía estaba algo distante.  
  
Entraron al aula de Transformaciones. Estaba llena y no había casi sitios. Sólo había dos en la última fila y un asiento libre dos mesas más alante. Por alguna extraña razón, Ruth se sentó sola dejando que ellos se sentaran atrás.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio. En ese tiempo, Ginny se dedicó a pensar en lo raro que estaba Colin con ella. A lo mejor estaba molesto porque le había dejado sólo cuando fue a bailar con Harry. ¿Se ponía así sólo por eso? Claro que a Ginny también le molestaría eso...  
  
- Oye, Colin... ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó.  
  
- No- dijo él muchacho, entre confudido y nervioso- ¿Por qué?  
  
- No sé, te noto raro conmigo- explicó ella- Bah, déjalo, no importa. Serán cosas mías  
  
- En realidad si me pasa algo. Pero tranquila,- aclaró- tú no tienes la culpa  
  
- ¿Y quién la tiene?  
  
- Yo  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny, curiosa.  
  
- Porque... - se giró hacia ella, mirándola- Porque... yo...  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Yo...- Colin se calló por unos momentos. Pero volvió a hablar, muy decidido- Ginny, me gustas  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella. Le había parecido oir mal.  
  
- Que me...  
  
- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Os habéis enterado?- gritó un compañero de clase, que estaba sentado delante- ¡Han atrapado a Sirius Black!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se reunió en la sala común con Ron y Hermione y les contó la promesa que hizo con Dumbledore. Se sentía mal. Y pensó como debía sentirse Sirius...  
  
Oh, demonios. Y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Nada, no podía hacer nada...  
  
- Vamos- dijo Hermione- Tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora hablaremos con Lupin  
  
Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el agujero del retrato.  
  
  
  
Cuando entraron en clase, Lupin ya estaba allí. Les saludó con una sonrisa amable pero a la vez melancólica y comenzó a explicar la clase.  
  
La clase transcurrió de lo más normal. En otro momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione hubieran estado muy atentos, pues esa era su asignatura preferida. Pero ahora no, era muy difícil concentrarse. Los tres estaban tristes. Sobretodo Harry, tenía la mirada perdida y, aunque supiera la respuesta, no contestaba a ninguna pregunta.  
  
Al terminar la clase se acercaron a hablar con el profesor Lupin.  
  
- Hola, chicos- dijo el profesor- ¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
- Mal... ¿Se ha enterado de lo de Sirius, profesor?- preguntó Harry apesadumbrado.  
  
- Sí. Por desgracia, sí, Harry- contestó él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Ánimo, Harry. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien  
  
- ¿Usted cree?  
  
- Claro que sí- dijo Lupin, partiendo trozos de chocolate y dándoselos a sus alumnos- Me voy, tengo que... ya sabéis. Tomar la poción. Hasta luego, chicos  
  
  
  
Los tres amigos siguieron apenados durante toda la tarde. No hablaban, no reían... no tenían ganas de nada. Ni siquiera Hermione fue a la biblioteca.  
  
Harry había estado tan preocupado con el tema de Sirius que no se había parado a pensar en ella en ningún momento... ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella? No lo sabía, pero era extraño. Agitó la cabeza culpándose por estar pensando en eso en vez de una solución para Sirius, y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de que Brian Wilson gritara esa noticia, se formó un revuelo en la clase de Transformaciones de cuarto curso. Todos exclamaban y comentaban lo que habían oído, y pedían a Brian que contara detalles.  
  
- Silencio, ¡SILENCIO!- gritó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Todos callaron. La profesora habló- Señor Wilson, si quiere informar a sus compañeros sobre algo, le ruego que espere a que acabe de clase. O si no me veré obligada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor  
  
La clase continuó sin ningún otro percance. Pero Colin y Ginny siguieron hablando.  
  
- ¿Qué me dijiste antes?- quiso saber Ginny.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada...  
  
- Dímelo- djo Ginny severamente.  
  
- Está bien... Te lo digo luego. Ahora calla o nos quitarán puntos  
  
  
  
  
  
Al salir, Ruth les dijo que iba a buscar a Terry y que ya se verían luego. Qué raro...  
  
- ¿Y bien?- dijo Ginny, cuando llegaron a un sitio apartado.  
  
- ¿Y bien qué?  
  
- Pues que me digas qué te pasa  
  
- Ah...- Colin bufó- Sería mejor no decírtelo, Gin...  
  
- Dímelo  
  
- Vale, vale... Pues, tú...- comenzó el muchacho- me... Que me gustas, Ginny. Estoy enamorado de ti, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque eres mi mejor amiga y...  
  
Ginny se quedó anonadada. Colin... su mejor amigo, ¿enamorado de ella? Era imposible.  
  
- Estás de broma, ¿no?  
  
- No- dijo él, serio- No es ninguna broma, Ginny  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Ya, ya sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero... sólo te pido una cosa. Sólo una. No quiero que cambie nuestra amistad, ¿me oyes? Por nada del mundo querría perderte- susurró él, acercándose a ella.  
  
- Está bien...- contestó Ginny, abrazándole. (N/A: Qué cursi... .)  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó una fría voz- ¿Ya has entrado?  
  
- S-sí, señor- contestó la voz de un hombre temeroso.  
  
- Bien. No vuelvas a meter la pata, ¿me oyes? Ya arruinaste el plan y sufriste las consecuencias...- advirtió la voz fría y horrible.  
  
- Descuide, amo. No volverá a pasar...  
  
- Más te vale, Colagusano, más te vale  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido muchos exámenes. Pero por fin los acabé y ahora tengo las vacaciones de Navidad para hacer muuuchos capítulos!!! Como habrán notado, me he cambiado de nick :P Ya me harté del otro, jejeje...  
  
También he puesto algún genero más a la historia, para que sea más interesante, pero no quitaré el romance! ^^  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews:  
  
Ginny Potter: Ni siquiera yo tengo muy claro con quien se va a quedar Ginny... pero tranquila, que será una buena elección ^^  
  
Ginny Carter: ¡Matemos a Cho! muahaha :D No voy a quitar el romance, ¿eh? no podría! ^^  
  
Lourdes Durand: A mi también me encanta ver a Harry celoso, es más mono... *.*  
  
Remus J Lupin: Muchas gracias, ya me leí el capítulo de tu fic, y está genial!  
  
Maika Yugi: Ya ves que sí, le quiere ^^ jejeje. Yo tampoco le veo malo, si no fuera tan pesao... ¬¬  
  
DivaStarz: Muchas gracias, ¡tus fics me encantan! me río mucho con ellos ^^  
  
Lucía: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Muchas gracias por el review y aquí está el capítulo :)  
  
Lora chang: Pozi, se atrevió a decírselo! ^^ Y aquí ta el capi nuevo  
  
Kami-chan: Repito: ¡Matemos a Cho! XDD Ya, Colin me da penita -_-Uu... Yo adoro los R/Hr!!! Y los Oliver/Ginny... sólo leí uno y me gustó la pareja. Siento haber tardado tanto U.U espero que no te haya dado el síncope XD 


	7. El juicio

ib§« El juicio »§/b/i  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ginny, ¿eres tonta?- dijo Ruth, mientras su amiga le contaba lo sucedido con Colin- ¿Por qué no salís juntos? Haríais muy buena pareja...  
  
- Qué no, Ruth, qué no.- contestó Ginny- Ya te he dicho que le veo solamente como a un amigo.  
  
- ¿Pero es que no le has visto?- insistió Ruth- Mírale: es guapo, buen amigo, simpático, dulce, inteligente... ¿qué más quieres?  
  
- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Ruth. A mí...- bajó el tono de voz- me gusta Harry.  
  
- ¡Por Dios, Gin! ¿Cuándo vas a olvidarte de él?- la miró con lástima- No quiero ponerte triste, pero sabes que tienes pocas posibilidades con Harry. Y no es por cómo eres, sino por quién eres.  
  
Ginny bufó- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó enfadada.  
  
- Pues... que sigues siendo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.  
  
Así concluyó la conversación. Ruth, al ver que su amiga se entristecía por lo que le había dicho, cambió de tema. Era demasiado directa, y sus palabras a veces podían hacer daño. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella era así.  
  
Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Ruth. "No tiene razón. Si no le intereso, ¿entonces por qué bailó conmigo? Ah... quizá esté haciéndome demasiadas ilusiones" pensaba.  
  
Unas risas burlonas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada al causante de aquel barullo y vio, en la mesa de Slytherin, a Draco Malfoy levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia un malhumorado Harry.  
  
"Maldito estúpido... ¿Quieres dejarle en paz?" murmuró la pelirroja  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy se acercó lentamente al muchacho con gafas, y colocándose frente a él dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho, Potter?  
  
- He dicho que te calles, mortífago- dijo con calma, pero fríamente Harry.  
  
- No... vuelvas... a llamarme... así. ¿Me oyes, Cara Rajada?  
  
- ¿Y por qué no ha de llamarte así, si es lo que eres?- una voz femenina resonó en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Ginny apareció entre la multitud. No sabía cómo, ni por qué lo había hecho. Sólo sabía que en ese mismo momento estaba plantándole cara al mismísimo Draco Malfoy. El joven rubio la miró con desprecio, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
- Cállate, pobretona- dijo- Yo no soy ningún mortífago.- Miró a Harry- ¿Qué, Potter, no sabes defenderte solo y tiene que venir tu novia a ayudarte?  
  
Ginny se sonrojó. Harry también, que dijo en voz baja un "No es mi novia...". Ron parecía a punto de explotar, empuñaba su varita y murmuraba cosas inaudibles. Hermione permanecía callada, pero con mirada desafiante.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?- se dirigió hacia Ron- ¿Intentas juntar a tu hermana con Potter para que os preste algo de dinero?  
  
- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!- bramó Harry.  
  
Ginny pegó un salto, no se lo esperaba. Ron habló:  
  
- Como no te vayas ya, Malfoy, te juro que...  
  
- Crabbe, Goyle... vámonos.- le interrumpió Malfoy- Ah, Potter, tu padrino te manda saludos desde Azkaban- sonrió maliciosamente- Hoy es el juicio, ¿no? Me parece que no va a tener mucha suerte. Creo que los dementores quieren darle un besito...  
  
Justo cuando Harry iba a propinarle un puñetazo (en esas ocasiones se olvidaba por completo de la magia), Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron detrás de Malfoy, que salía del Gran Comedor.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry no podía más. Normalmente solía ignorar los comentarios de Malfoy, pero ahora era imposible. ¿Y si meten a Sirius en Azkaban por siempre? Tenía que hacer algo. Debía ayudarle, como fuera.  
  
- ¿Harry?- dijo una voz, tímidamente.  
  
- ¿Sí? Ah, hola Ginny- dijo él, sonriendo.  
  
- Siento mucho lo de tu padrino... si pudiera ayudarte...  
  
- Oh, me parece que no podemos hacer nada... pero gracias, de todas formas.  
  
- No hay de qué. B-bueno, me voy a clase... ¡adiós!- se despidió ella.  
  
- Hasta luego, Gin- contestó Harry, tan bajo que la pelirroja no pudo oírle.  
  
"Qué atenta...", pensaba, "Y es muy simpática".  
  
Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado suyo. No sabían que decir para animarle, pues ellos estaban más o menos igual que él. Cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, cuando una lechuza se posó en la mesa, era Pig, que había ido a entregarle una carta a Sirius hace algunos días. Llevaba un trozo de pergamino en el pico. Harry lo cogió, y comenzó a leer, emocionado:  
  
iQuerido Harry:  
  
Soy yo, Sirius. Pig tenía una carta pendiente que enviarme y me ha encontrado aquí, así que decidí escribirte. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Supongo que estarás al tanto de lo ocurrido. Dentro de unas horas se llevará a cabo el juicio. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, saldré de ésta. Ten mucho cuidado, debes estar alerta. Tu padrino:  
  
Sirius Black/i  
  
- ¿Qué no me preocupe por él?- replicó Harry- Tengo que hacer algo  
  
- Harry, Sirius tiene razón. Y Dumbledore también. No puedes hacer nada por ayudarle, deja que lo solucione él sólo.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Él solo? ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer!  
  
- Es verdad, Hermione, podríamos ayudar a Sirius de alguna forma- propuso Ron.  
  
Hermione chascó la lengua en señal de desaprobación- Está bien, está bien- dijo- Intentaré buscar algo que nos sirva de ayuda en la biblioteca. ¡Pero no prometo nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ginny, ¡has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a Malfoy!- exclamó una muchacha de Hufflepuff de cuarto año.  
  
- Gracias,- sonrió ella- pero no fue nada, Anne.  
  
- ¿Y te diste cuenta de como te miró?  
  
- No...- dijo la pelirroja, extrañada- ¿Cómo?  
  
- ¡Se puso rojo!  
  
¿Se puso rojo? ¿Draco Malfoy sonrojándose ante el comentario de una Gryffindor menor que él? Vaya, si que cambian las cosas.  
  
Colin entró en el invernadero, llegaba tarde. Se disculpó a la profesora Sprout y se sentó entre Ginny y Ruth. Estuvo callado durante un rato, atendiendo a lo que explicaba la profesora, hasta que unos minutos después, saltó:  
  
- Me han contado lo de esta mañana en el Gran Comedor- la miró- Hiciste muy bien en plantarle cara a Malfoy.  
  
- No fue gran cosa...  
  
No hablaron más. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Colin no dejaba de mirar a una chica de Hufflepuff. "¿Por qué la mira?", se preguntaba, "¿Acaso le gusta?"  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, pues hacía mucho frío. Ruth se dio cuenta de que Colin no las acompañaba, y lo vieron más atras hablando con la chica que tanto miraba. "Mira..." dijo Ruth, señalándoles.  
  
Ginny se sintió muy molesta. ¿No decía que estaba enamorado de ella? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaba ligando con esa? Quizá le mintió, a lo mejor no era verdad lo que sentía por ella...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Mirad!- exclamó Hermione.  
  
- Shhh...- dijo la señora Pince desde su sitio.  
  
- Mirad- repitió Hermione, bajando el tono de voz- Ah, no... es para magos mayores de edad...  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? Estoy cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada- dijo Ron.  
  
- Sí, yo también- admitió Harry- Pero hay que hacer alg... ¡Ay!  
  
Se llevó la mano a la frente. Le dolía la cicatriz y eso no era buena señal. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a Sirius? ¿Y si... Voldemort estaba cerca? Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- susurró Hermione, preocupada.  
  
- Nada, Hermione, no me pasa nada- dijo, pero sus amigos seguían mirándole- ¡No os preocupéis! De verdad, estoy bien.  
  
- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Ron  
  
Harry asintió, y Hermione comenzó a contarles un plan que se le había ocurrido:  
  
- Veréis, tenemos que...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento, lejos de Hogwarts, magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra se encontraban en una enorme sala. Apenas iluminada por antorchas, estaba llena de gente sentada en bancos. En el centro de la sala había una silla vacía, con cadenas en sus brazos. Una voz rompió el silencio.  
  
- Tráiganlo- ordenó un mago, que ocupaba el puesto de Crouch: director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.  
  
Una puerta se abrió. Entraron dos dementores flanqueando a un hombre, con aspecto de enfermo, muy delgado y con el pelo enmarañado. Colocaron al hombre en la silla y salieron por la puerta.  
  
- Sirius Black- pronunció el mago-. Se le ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica para juzgarle por haber asesinado a James y Lily Potter, a Peter Pettigrew y a doce muggles.  
  
- Yo no lo hice...- murmuró Sirius.  
  
- ¡Silencio! También se le acusa- continuó- de haber escapado de Azkaban y ayudar a Quién-usted-sabe. Ahora pido al jurado, que levanten la mano si creen que este hombre merece cadena perpetua en Azkaban.  
  
Todas las manos se alzaron menos dos: Albus Dumbledore y, para sopresa de todos (porque nadie sabía que iba a acudir), Remus Lupin.  
  
Se escuchó un murmullo en la sala. El profesor Dumbledore habló:  
  
- Disculpe, ¿podría hablar en defensa del señor Black?- preguntó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ^^ Perdón por tardar tanto, pero la inspiración se ha tomado unas vacaciones u.u. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Con respecto al amorío Colin-Ginny-Harry, acepto sugerencias ^^. Quizás el fic ya no debería llamarse "Incomprendida", pero bah, le cogí cariño al título XD. ¡Dejen review, por favor! Y agradecería que me diesen ideas :)  
  
Ginny Carter: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te haya gustado el nuevo ingrediente de la historia ^^  
  
Lora chang: Qué bien que te haya gustado ese capi, espero que este también  
  
Maika Yugi: Mm... no, no fue Peter el que le delató. Pero sí tiene que hacer algo bueno, porque tiene una especie de "alianza" con Harry desde el tercer libro. ^^  
  
Kami-chan: ¡Venga, vamos a crear la MCVH (Matemos a Cho, Violemos a Harry XD)! Ayy... no creo que le haga nada a Sirius... ¿o sí? muahahaha... sólo te digo que odio matar a personajes T.T  
  
Iris Pollens: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ Hoy tenemos que seguir con las torturas XDDD  
  
  
  
Muchos besos y dejen review!  
  
Minerva McGonagall (Shhh, cállense o les quito puntos ¬¬) 


	8. Decepciones y alegrias

§« Decepciones y alegrías »§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se escuchó un murmullo en la sala. El profesor Dumbledore habló:  
  
  
  
- Disculpe, ¿podría hablar en defensa del señor Black?- preguntó.  
  
  
  
- S-sí, sí... supongo que sí, adelante- contestó el otro mago, sorprendido.  
  
  
  
- Gracias- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro- Bien. El señor Sirius Black fue el mejor amigo de James Potter, ¿no es así, Remus?  
  
  
  
El joven profesor asintió con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
- Hum... ¿y quién era el guardián secreto de los Potter, Remus?  
  
  
  
- Peter Pettigrew- contestó el licántropo, asombrando a todos los que se encontraban allí.  
  
  
  
- Señor Dumbledore...- interrumpió el mago- Todos sabemos que Sirius Black fue el guardián secreto de los Potter, está comprobado...  
  
  
  
- Mi querido señor Barlow, le aseguro- dijo Dumbledore- que lo que estoy diciendo está absolutamente comprobado.  
  
  
  
Todos callaron. Dumbledore siguió hablando:  
  
  
  
- El guardián de los Potter era Peter Pettigrew, porque así era imposible levantar sospechas, ya que todos pensaban que era Sirius Black. Pero Peter en realidad era y es, un mortífago.  
  
  
  
- Con todos mis respetos, señor...- dijo pomposamente el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica- Pero Peter Pettigrew está muerto. Este... hombre, que está sentado aquí lo mató.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- No va a funcionar.  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
  
  
- No podemos hacer todo eso en un día...- dijo Ron.  
  
  
  
- Claro que podemos, sólo tenemos que ser un poco rápidos.- contestó Hermione. Los dos chicos la miraron inseguros.- Vamos a ver, ¿vosotros queréis salvar a Sirius o no?  
  
  
  
- Es muy complicado, Herm...- se quejó Harry.  
  
  
  
Hermione volvió a repetir el plan para que Harry y Ron lo entendieran. Pero Harry no prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en Sirius, en el juicio, en Voldemort, en... en Ginny. Un momento... ¿Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo Ginny Weasley ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos? "Todo esto es muy extraño"- pensó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- "No sé que me está pasando".  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Colin riéndose.  
  
  
  
- ¡Sí! Menos mal que no nos dijeron nada...- dijo Anne, aquella chica de Hufflepuff.  
  
  
  
Los dos caminaban por el corredor mientras Anne contaba anécdotas que le habían ocurrido. Dieron muchos rodeos por el castillo, hablando sin parar, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a sus respectivas salas comunes. Colin se despidió de la joven muy contentó y entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban Ruth y Ginny.  
  
  
  
- ¡Hola!- saludó.  
  
  
  
- ¡Eh, estás hecho un ligón!- dijo Ruth sonriendo- ¿Y esa Hufflepuff? No sabía yo que...  
  
  
  
- Se llama Anne Nobes. Es muy simpática.- dijo Colin- Y guapa...  
  
  
  
- Hola- saludó Ginny fríamente, sin apartar la vista de sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
  
  
Colin la miró extrañado. Ruth se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con él.  
  
  
  
"Es muy simpática. Y guapa...". Esa frase retumbaba en los oídos a la pelirroja. No podía entender cómo la gente cambiaba de gustos de un día para otro. No estaba celosa, porque Colin no le gustaba... ¡Por Dios, era su mejor amigo!  
  
  
  
- ¿Ginny?- dijo Colin sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué?- contestó ella, seca.  
  
  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?  
  
  
  
Fueron a un lugar más apartado donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.  
  
  
  
- Verás, yo... quería pedirte disculpas- comenzó Colin.  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
  
  
- Bueno, yo... te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, pero...- Colin tragó saliva- Pero es mentira.  
  
  
  
- ...-  
  
  
  
- Anne me gustaba desde hace tiempo y... como no me hacía caso pensé....  
  
  
  
- Pensaste que podrías darle celos haciéndole creer que yo te gustaba. Un buen plan. ¿Sabes? Incluso me lo llegué a creer. Je, qué estúpida soy.- Tenía ganas de llorar. Quería darle un puñetazo a Colin y salir corriendo de allí.- En fin... si me permites, voy a seguir con mi tarea.  
  
  
  
- Gin...  
  
  
  
La pelirroja siguió haciendo los deberes y no habló en toda la tarde. No bajó a cenar, sólo se encerró en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y rompió a llorar, pensando en lo tonta e inocente que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a alguien? Era imposible. Nadie podría fijarse en ella cuando había un montón de chicas mejores en Hogwarts.  
  
Su mejor amigo la había utilizado, había jugado con ella y todo por conseguir a una chica. Y para colmo, ell gran Harry Potter, el amigo de su hermano, el chico al que Ginny amaba... no sabía que existía. Oh, sí, bailaron juntos. ¿Y qué?  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.- Escúcheme, señor Barlow. Sé que soy viejo y que estoy un poco loco, pero aún no he perdido la cabeza completamente. El señor Lupin...  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC.  
  
  
  
Todos los magos y brujas que se encontraban en la sala dirigieron la vista hacia la puerta. De repente se abrió y todos se quedaron helados con lo que vieron. Dos dementores flanqueaban a un hombre muy bajo, con calva en la coronilla, la nariz puntiaguda y con cara de susto. Era Peter Pettigrew.  
  
  
  
"Es él, es él...", murmuraba la gente, mientras otros negaban con la cabeza y decían que aquello era imposible.  
  
  
  
- ¡Pettigrew!- bramó Sirius, con voz ronca.  
  
  
  
Colagusano intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero los dementores lo tenían fuertemente agarrado. Al otro lado de la sala, el señor Barlow no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
  
  
- Bien, bien...- dijo Dumbledore- Ahora todo será mucho más fácil.  
  
  
  
Después de aquello el juicio se prolongó unas horas, en las que el profesor Dumbledore hablaba sin parar a favor de Sirius, en algunas ocasiones dejando intervenir a Lupin, a Sirius e incluso a Peter Pettigrew. Y parecía que sus palabras surtieron efecto en el público y en el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, porque al finalizar el señor Barlow dijo:  
  
  
  
- Bien. Teniendo en cuenta la información que nos han proporcionado, la Junta de la Ley Mágica ha decidido declarar al señor Sirius Black...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Ginny?- la voz de Ruth sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
  
  
- Sí.  
  
  
  
- Colin ya me... bueno, ya me ha contado lo que ha pasado.- Ruth abrazó a Ginny, que no dejaba de sollozar- No llores, Gin, por favor. ¿Sabes qué? En realidad le gustaste. En segundo curso estaba loco por ti, y en tercero casi se muere de celos cuando supo que ibas al baile con Neville. Y estoy segura que este curso, antes de conocer a Anne, le gustabas.  
  
  
  
- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! Nunca le gusté... y de todas formas, no tiene derecho a hacerme eso-  
  
  
  
- Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé. Está muy arrepentido. Lo último que quería es hacerte daño... Pero comprende que lo ha pasado muy mal. Nunca le viste como algo más que un amigo, y eso duele, y cuando le empezó a gustar Anne, pues no quiso que le volviera a ocurrir como contigo y...  
  
  
  
- ¿Y por eso tiene que hacerme daño?- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Ruth no contestó.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por la noche; Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de su casa hablando sobre el juicio e intentando llevar a cabo el plan, cosa que parecía imposible porque el tiempo se acababa y un juicio tampoco podría durar mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
- Renuncio.  
  
  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡No puedes decir eso! Nos queda muy poco para lograrlo...  
  
  
  
- Déjalo, Hermione. El juicio ya habrá terminado.- dijo Ron.  
  
  
  
- Y no hemos podido hacer nada...- murmuró Harry, enfadado consigo mismo.  
  
  
  
- Vaya...- dijo la voz de un hombre.- Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.  
  
  
  
Los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un mago alto, delgado, con el pelo largo bien peinado y con una túnica grisácea elegante.  
  
  
  
- ¡Sirius!- gritaron los tres a la vez. Segundos después Harry se avalanzaba sobre su padrino y le daba un gran abrazo. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Sirius y también le abrazaron.  
  
  
  
- ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Harry, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha ido el juicio? ¿Y esa túnica? ¡Por fin podré irme a vivir contigo! Porque... eres libre, ¿verdad?- preguntó al final, dudoso.  
  
  
  
- Sí, soy libre. Puedes estar tranquilo- contestó Sirius sonriendo- La túnica me la ha prestado Dumbledore... y el juicio ha ido perfecto. ¿Sabéis que? Han metido a Peter Pettigrew en Azkaban. Apareció allí de repente, con dos dementores... Vosotros no habréis tenido nada que ver, ¿no?  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione.- A mí no me miréis... Es cierto que estábamos planeando algo para ayudarte, pero no nos dio tiempo.- dijo, decepcionada.  
  
  
  
- Mejor.- habló Sirius sin dejar de sonreir.- ¿Bajamos a cenar?  
  
  
  
- Sí, me muero de hambre- dijo Ron.- ¿Te vas a quedar en Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
- Por ahora sí, aunque debo seguir con el trabajo que Dumbledore me encargó.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué trabajo?- preguntó Harry, curioso.  
  
  
  
- Ah, es un secreto...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ^^ Perdón por el gran retraso, me quedé bloqueada y no sabía como seguir el fic. La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de como ha quedado este capítulo (excepto el final ^^U), pero comprendánme que lo he escrito todavía con "bloqueo". No he podido poner apenas romance porque quería acabar el juicio ya. No me maten por lo de Colin y tranquilos, que no haré sufrir tanto a Ginny ^^. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor, ok? Habrá más H/G, será más largo y acepto sugerencias porque las ideas se me agotan. Así que, por favor, dejénme review ^^  
  
  
  
lora chang: Muchas gracias por el review y tus ánimos ^^  
  
  
  
ginny-potter-irene: jajajaja me gusta tu idea! Y únete a la MCVH! xDD Muchas gracias por el review ^^  
  
  
  
Iris Pollens: Silvi-curry? Me gusta como suena xDDD Muchas gracias por el review. Espero verte pronto (tenemos que convocar una reunión en la secta). Y lo de la violación de Dan... ¡tonta la que llegue última! *Silvia coge su escoba y echa a volar* xDD  
  
  
  
Kami-chan: Mm.. me gustan los consejos que das ^^. Me gustaría que me dieras ideas para el siguiente capítulo porque se me acaban las ideas -.- Muchas gracias ^^  
  
  
  
Maika-Yugi: Umm... acabo de pensar... a lo mejor el "favor" que le debía Peter a Harry era poner en libertad a Sirius. Ale, como es mi fic, así será xDD. Muchas gracias por el review :)  
  
  
  
naty-malfoy: jajajajaja me ha gustado eso de "uooooo uoooooo MIRIENDAAAAA" xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^  
  
  
  
Hana I-chan: Hola! ^^ Muchas gracias por el review :) Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a escribir.  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall 


	9. Cambiando

§« Cambiando »§  
Aunque habían pasado semanas desde lo sucedido, Ginny aún seguía triste. Se levantó de su cama harta de estar compadeciéndose de sí misma, y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo estaba precioso... Mientras observaba como desaparecía el sol, pensaba en su forma de ser y en la impresión que todos tenían de ella: una chica ingenua, tonta e insegura, incapaz de defenderse sin la ayuda de alguien.  
Sus hermanos se reían de ella, no paraban de gastarle bromas, su mejor amigo le había traicionado y Ruth no tenía tiempo para ella, pues pasaba todo el día con su novio.  
Estaba harta de su timidez, de sonrojarse cada vez que Harry le dirigía la palabra, de ser invisible ante los demás, de ese maldito complejo de inferioridad que cada vez la hacía más y más pequeña... Quería cambiar.  
Lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Diablos... lo único que quería era dejar de ser la niña inocente, la hermana menor de los Weasley, la presidenta del club de fans de Harry Potter (como algunos Slytherins la llamaban).  
Ginny quería ser otra, quería demostrar su valentía - si realmente era una verdadera Gryffindor... -. Lo único que deseaba era que la gente la tomara en serio, y para ello necesitaría cambiar mucho, pero lo lograría.  
"Oh, sí... definitivamente, ya es hora de cambiar, Virginia Weasley"  
* * *  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- ¿A mí? - dijo Harry, sorprendido - Nada...  
- Vamos, Harry... a mí no me engañas - dijo Sirius sonriendo - ¿Problemas con las chicas?  
- N-no. Bueno...  
Sirius rió - ¿Quién es la afortunada? - preguntó.  
Harry no dijo nada. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Ginny, aunque por otra parte quería hablarle a Sirius sobre ella. "Mejor no decírselo...", pensó.  
- Si no quieres no me lo digas, ¿eh?  
- Bueno, es que...  
- ¿No será esa chica de Ravenclaw? - dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente.  
- Eh... - vaciló Harry - Sí. Un momento... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Harry, - Sirius volvió a sonreir - soy tu padrino. Me entero de todo lo que te pasa.  
"No de todo", dijo Harry para sus adentros.  
- Aunque - habló Sirius bajando la voz - parece que Ginny Weasley te llama mucho la atención.  
Harry miró a su padrino horrorizado. ¿Tanto se le notaba?  
- Vaya, es muy tarde. Debes irte a dormir.  
- S-sí... Hasta mañana, Sirius.  
- Buenas noches, Harry.  
Harry entró al dormitorio de los chicos cautelosamente. Estaban todos dormidos. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que no podría dormir. Normal, ¡Sirius era libre! Harry sonrió al recordar la cara que puso Malfoy cuando vio a Sirius entrar en el Gran Comedor y sentarse en la mesa de profesores entre el profesor Lupin y Dumbledore.  
  
También pensó en lo que Sirius le había dicho, y recordó que Ginny estaba extraña esos días... ¿Le habría pasado algo? Era muy extraño. Podría hablar con ella al día siguiente. Sí, eso es lo que haría...  
* * *  
Por la mañana, Ginny se levantó y se miró al espejo. Una niña de catorce años, de aspecto dulce, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rojo recogido en dos trenzas le devolvió la mirada. Si quería madurar y cambiar, también su aspecto tendría que verse modificado de alguna manera... Se volvió a mirar. No estaba muy contenta con su aspecto, pero debía aceptarse a sí mísma... Aunque había algo que no la convencía, algo...  
"Las trenzas", pensó, "Son muy infantiles..."  
Y comenzó a deshacérselas, mientras sus compañeras de cuarto se despertaban. Sus amigas se sorprendieron al ver a Ginny quitándose esas trenzas que había llevado montones de veces.  
- ¿Por qué te las quitas? - preguntó Ruth acercándose a ella.  
- Estoy harta de ellas - contestó Ginny frente al espejo, ahora con el pelo suelto.  
- Ah... - dijo Ruth, extrañada.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No, nada, nada... voy a vestirme.  
Cuando Ruth estuvo lista, las dos Gryffindors bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Colin, al que Ginny no dio ni los buenos días. Por otra parte, Ruth intentaba entablar conversación, pero no daba resultado.  
  
Cuando Colin terminó de desayunar, se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff para buscar a su queridita Anne. Ruth aprovechó que su amigo se había ido para hablar con Ginny.  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Gin? - dijo - ¿Es que no quieres arreglar las cosas?  
- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ginny, enfadada - ¡Yo no soy la que le ha traicionado!  
- Gin, él lo está pasando muy mal y...  
- ¿Ah, sí? - la interrumpió Ginny - Pues no lo parece. ¡Y deja de llamarme Gin!  
Ruth la miró sorprendida.  
- N-nunca te había importado que te llamáramos así...  
- Pues ahora sí - contestó la pelirroja de mal humor - Y deja de hablar de Colin de una buena vez.  
- Ginny, sé que te ha dolido lo que ha hecho, pero...  
- No... vuelvas... a hablar... de Colin.  
- Está bien... - dijo Ruth algo asustada. Nunca había visto a Ginny comportarse de esa forma - ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto rara, Gin... Ginny.  
Ginny suspiró. - No, no me pasa nada. - dijo con impaciencia- ¿Nos vamos? Llegamos tarde.  
Las dos chicas se levantaron y salieron por la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que el profesor Lupin esperaba a sus alumnos.  
* * *  
Por fin la había visto. Por suerte no le había pasado nada malo. Estaba bien... ¡y tan bien! Se había dejado el pelo suelto y le quedaba genial... Pero, diablos, no había tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con ella... ¿Y se hacía llamar Gryffindor? Patético.  
  
Ya lo intentaría más tarde. Después de todo, no era tan difícil hablar con una chica...  
- ¡Harry! - dijo Hermione - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
- Yo lo sé. Está enamorado... - dijo Ron, riéndose.  
- No me pasa nada - contestó Harry, enfadado - ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?  
- ¿Es por Quién-tú-sabes?  
- Se llama Voldemort, Ron. Y no me pasa nada. Ni por él, ni por nadie.  
- Vale, vale. Tranquilo...  
Los tres amigos se levantaron y fueron rápidamente hacia las mazmorras. Ya se esperaban una buena reprimenda y por lo menos diez puntos perdidos por llegar tarde, cuando al ver a su profesor de Pociones se llevaron una gran sorpresa.  
- ¡Sirius!  
* * *  
- ¡Hola, Ginny!  
La pelirroja apartó la vista de su tarea y miró a la persona que le estaba hablando. Se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de quién era, e intentando parecer lo más segura posible le devolvió el saludo.  
- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el chico.  
- B-bien, ¿y tú? - respondió ella, culpándose por tener la voz temblorosa.  
- También - dijo él, sonriendo. - ¿Puedo sentarme?  
- S-sí, sí, claro...  
Ginny se sorprendió notablemente. Pensaba que él sólo quería preguntarle dónde podía encontrar a su hermano o a Hermione, como hacía siempre. Pero esta vez no... qué extraño. Decidió asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.  
- Harry, mi hermano está en la biblioteca con Hermione.  
- Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Molesto?  
- ¡No! - exclamó Ginny - Pensé que los estabas buscando.  
- Oh... - dijo él - No, es que quería preguntarte algo...  
- ¿Ah sí? - contestó Ginny intentando parecer desinteresada, lo cual no dio resultado.  
- Sí - dijo Harry sonriendo - Verás, estos días te he notado algo extraña y, bueno, quería saber si te pasaba algo malo.  
Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Harry Potter preocupándose por ella?  
"Pues claro. Eres como su hermana pequeña, ¿recuerdas?"  
- No me pasa nada, Harry - dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.  
- ¿De verdad? - insistió él. Estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba, pero que no quería contárselo.  
- Sí, de verdad.  
Harry sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Ginny se derritiera. Aunque esa sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que - para desgracia de la pelirroja - detrás de Harry apareció una joven morena con rasgos orientales. Se acercó lentamente a él y le tapó los ojos.  
- ¿Quién soy? - dijo Chang, sonriendo.  
- Eh... ¿Cho? - adivinó él. Ginny se sorprendió, pues no parecía muy entusiasmado.  
- ¡Sí! - exclamó Cho, sentándose al lado de Harry.  
"Descarada", pensó Ginny, "Ni siquiera pide permiso..."  
- ¿Qué tal te va? - preguntó Harry.  
- ¡Genial! - dijo ella - ¡Mejor que nunca!  
- Ah...  
- Ay, Harry, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Esto es muy aburrido... - dijo Cho, mirando a Ginny.  
- B-bueno... Hasta luego, Gin  
- Adiós.  
Salieron los dos, Cho agarrando del brazo a Harry y contándo algo que al chico no parecía interesarle mucho, aunque Ginny no lo notó, pues estaba pensando en otras cosas:  
"No... me llaméis... Gin"  
* * *  
- ¡¿En serio?! - gritó Dean Thomas, después de escuchar lo que Neville le había contado. - ¿Snape se ha ido del colegio?  
- Eso dicen. - dijo Neville. - Debe ser verdad, porque esta mañana nos ha dado clase Sirius Black en lugar de Snape.  
- Yo he oído que intenta escapar de Quién-tú-sabes...  
Al su lado, Harry, Ron y Hermione escuchaban la conversación.  
- ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? - dijo Ron.  
- No lo sé... es muy sospechoso. Puede que Seamus tenga razón: A lo mejor quiere escapar de Voldemort, recordad que antes era un mortífago. - apuntó Hermione.  
- Aunque... - dijo Harry, pensativo - El curso pasado Dumbledore encargó algo a Snape, al igual que a Sirius...  
- Sí, pero... ¿qué será?  
- No tengo la menor idea... pero voy a averiguarlo.  
- ¡No, Harry! No voy a dejar que te metas en problemas, ¡este año no!  
* * *  
- Severus Snape, qué grata sorpresa... - dijo con sarcasmo una fría voz.  
- Señor...  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Señor, quisiera... volver al grupo.  
El dueño de la fría voz sonrió con malicia. Se acercó lentamente al hombre vestido con ropas negras y agarró su brazo con brusquedad, pasando sus largos y delgados dedos por una fea marca, que tomó un color rojo vivo nada más entrar en contacto.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a admitirte, Severus?  
- Sería muy útil, Señor...  
- Me traicionaste. Nos traicionaste a todos. ¿No es así? - dijo la voz, dirigiéndose esta vez a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor. - ¿Qué pensáis vosotros, queridos amigos? ¿Lo admitimos?  
Los mortífagos comenzaron a abuchear al hombre.  
- ¡Traidor!  
- ¡No se fíe de él, Amo! ¡Es un traidor!  
- Silencio, idiotas. - gritó Lord Voldemort, haciendo que todos permanecieran callados - Por otra parte, Severus Snape podría proporcionarnos mucha información acerca de todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, Señor...  
- Y también de Harry Potter...  
- Cierto.  
* * *  
- Hola  
- Hola  
- ¿Qué tal?  
- Sin ti, muy bien  
- Vamos, Ginny... no seas así  
- Déjame en paz, Colin - dijo ella fríamente.  
- Yo no quería hacerte daño, yo... - balbuceó el chico.  
- Tú sólo has jugado conmigo, nada más.  
- Lo siento, Gin, pero no sabía cómo poder llamar la atención de Anne y...  
- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMÉIS "GIN"?!  
Colin se quedó blanco de la impresión. Murmuró con voz inaudible un "lo siento" y salió del Gran Comedor con la cabeza baja.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... qué genio tiene la Weasley.  
- Olvídate de que existo, Malfoy.  
El rubio sonrió maliciosamente. - Intentando cambiar, ¿eh?  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Sí... Primero modificas tu aspecto (aunque sigues igual que siempre pero más despeinada), cambias de humor de un día para otro... ¿Ya estabas harta de ser la pequeñita e indefensa pobretona?  
"Y que lo digas...", pensó Ginny. - ¿Y tú cómo sabes que he cambiado de humor, eh?  
El joven Slytherin enrojeció y tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
- Se te ha oído en todo el comedor, Weasley.  
* * *  
- Me va a costar mucho volver a confiar en ti  
- No volveré a traicionarle, Señor  
- Espero que no. Y si lo haces, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias, y no podrás escapar como hiciste la última vez.  
- No lo haré, Señor. - murmuró Snape.  
- Por si las dudas: - dijo Lord Voldemort sacando su varita - ¡Crucio!  
Un grito de dolor interrumpió el silencio de la noche.  
* * *  
- ¡AHHHHHHG!  
- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¡Me... duele...!  
Ron y Hermione intentaron acercarse a su amigo mientras sus compañeros de curso observaban al chico de ojos verdes.  
- ¡Mirad su cicatriz!  
Continuará...  
N/A: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Siento mucho la tardanza. Mucho, mucho, mucho ;_;. Estuve de viaje. Además, la culpa es de la señorita inspiración, que no se digna a aparecer por mi cabeza ¬¬. Pero bueno, la he atado bien y ya no se escapa, así que prometo que el próximo capítulo estará pronto, y tendré mucho tiempo libre porque estoy de vacaciones de Semana Santa ^o^. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor, dejen reviews, es lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo.  
ginny-potter-irene: Viva la MCVH!!! xDDD Bueno, ya lo he continuado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste ^o^  
Kami-chan: ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper retrasadísimo! xD Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad T.T. Tus ideas son geniales, pondré en práctica algunas en los próximos capítulos (que será pronto). Muchas gracias ^^  
Nia_88: Es horrible cuando alguien se siente como Ginny, ¿verdad? T.T Colin es un... ¬¬' . Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando igual o más que antes ^^  
CurlsofGold: Hum... lo tendrás, lo tendrás. Gracias por el review! ^^U  
^__^: Sie, ojalá quede libre también en el libro!!! (ejem, Rowling... ¿me oíste? SIRIUS LIBRE!!!). Como ves he tardado bastante en subir el capítulo, pero... ¡aquí lo tienes! ^o^  
Melissa: Muchas gracias por lo que has dicho de mi fic ^^. ¡Y yo encantada de que lo traduzcas!  
Minerva McGonagall. 


End file.
